Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As a result of ever-increasing capabilities of mobile device applications, the popularity of mobile devices is expected to continue to grow. As mobile devices become more powerful and perform more functions, there is increasing demand for larger and more interactive display screens to support the increasing functionality of these devices. At the same time, users demand ever lighter and more portable mobile devices.